The Trouble with Yuuki Cross
by Narutowolves
Summary: The chairman leaves 10 year-old Yuuki to stay at Kaname's place. What will happen during the next few days? Can Kaname keep Yuuki safe from his curious roomates?
1. The Guest

**First Vampire Knight fanfic! By the way I just recently descovered Vampire Knight from one of my friends, but now I'm addicted X3! I just had to write a fanfic! Enjoy! **

One: The Guest

**Kaname's POV**

I glanced at the girl sleeping on the couch next to me. _She's only ten years old_, I thought as I dropped a blood tablet in my glass. It had not been too long ago that young Yuuki had found me. _What was the chairman thinking leaving Yuuki in my hands? I was lucky that I crossed her. _I could clearly remember how I just happened to see a little girl wandering around town.

**~Flashback~ **

"Where are you going at this time of day Kaname?" asked Ichijo as he appeared in the doorway leading to the living room.

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon," I said as I walked out the door.

"It's bright out though," replied Ichijo.

"I'll be fine," I said as I slipped out the door. Ichijo was definitely right about how bright it was. I walked through town gazing at the stores and markets. I could hear an all too familiar voice. I could smell a scent that was unique among the ordinary.

"I have to have it!" I heard a little girl's voice.

"Sorry, you have to pay for it," said a man. I peered around and into a jewelry shop. There was a little girl who was rather small compared to the tall store owner.

"I don't have any money," said the girl searching her pockets. "I have to have that necklace." The girl pointed to a silver necklace. The design was rather beautiful. At the end of the necklace was a golden cross; it held red jewels at the tips.

"You need money to buy it. If you don't have money then get out," said the man harshly. The girl stood her ground obviously waiting for the man to give in. "Look, I said get out kid."

"I'm not leaving till I get that necklace!" she yelled. I suddenly recognized the girl's voice. It was none other than Yuuki Cross daughter of Kaien Cross. The man seemed rather aggravated at the annoying child.

"I told you to get out! If you don't have money then scram!" he yelled at Yuuki. She flinched as the man yelled at her. I decided to step forward. I walked toward Yuuki and placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched again at my touch. I placed some money on the stand.

"Will this be enough to pay for the necklace," I asked nonchalantly. The man looked dumbfounded as he counted the money. I grabbed the necklace from the rack. "Thank you for your patience. I've been looking for my dear sister." I dragged a dazed looking Yuuki out of the store. We rounded a corner and I looked around. I crouched down to Yuuki's level. Yuuki still seemed to have a blank look on her face.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" I asked as I stared into her eyes. She seemed to respond to my voice, because she suddenly ran forward and embraced me.

"Kaname-sama, I've been looking everywhere for you!" she cried happily. It was now my turn to be confused.

"Looking for me you say? Now why on earth would you be searching for me?" I asked still puzzled. Yuuki pulled back to stare up at me.

"Oh, the chairman left to go somewhere and told me to go to your dorm," said Yuuki explaining the situation very clearly.

_That idiot…he thinks Yuuki's going to know automatically where my home is._ I was silently cursing the chairman in my head. Yuuki's voice brought me from my thoughts.

"Kaname-sama," said Yuuki quietly blushing slightly. "Thank you for helping me." I smiled at her cutely shy behavior.

"Don't worry about it," I said happily. I had almost forgotten the necklace in my hand. I placed the necklace around her neck. "You look very beautiful Yuuki."

"Y-you think so?" asked Yuuki timidly. I nodded.

"Let's get back to my dorm then," I said standing up. Yuuki tugged on my shirt.

"Can I get my things from home?" asked Yuuki.

"Ah, yes I guess we should," I said. _It's not like we have little girl clothes sitting around_. I laughed silently at the prospect of having little girl clothes; though Ruka's would be too big for Yuuki.

**~Flashback over~**

Again I gazed at the exhausted Yuuki sleeping next to me. _She's only ten_… _I'll have to keep watch of everyone to make sure nothing goes wrong. _I thought again still cursing the chairman. She was lying on her side resting her head against the armrest. I heard a door upstairs open and Aidou came down the stairs.

"Hello Kaname-sama," said Aidou before seeing young Yuuki sleeping on the couch. "What's she doing here?"

"The chairman has gone and Yuuki was told to come here," I said as I looked at him. _I would especially keep my eye on Aidou; he always seemed to go too far with things._

"Oh, really? I guess this dorm will be livelier with her here," said Aidou as he sat next to me. I looked warmly at Yuuki.

"Perhaps it will be," I said scooping Yuuki up in my arms. Aidou looked up at me curiously.

"Where's she going to sleep?" asked Aidou. I began to think about it.

"She'll sleep with me until we find a room," I said as I walked up the stairs. I entered my room and placed Yuuki in my bed. I began to wonder how the next day would go.

**There will be more! Please review so I can write more. I am still gonna update though XD! But that doesn't give you the right to leave bad comments! **


	2. Bad Guy

**Hope ya'll like! School will be starting soon so I won't be able to update as fast! But I will go on! *types furiously***

Two: Bad Guy

**Yuuki POV **

I yawned as I opened my eyes. _Where was I?_I stretched my arms in front of me, but they hit a wall…no it wasn't a wall…it was somebody's chest. I opened my eyes wider and saw Kaname-sama fast asleep in front of me. I could myself flush in embarrassment. _What was I doing in Kaname-sama's bed?!_I heard Kaname stir beside me. I quickly shut my eyes so I could feint sleep. I felt the bed creak as Kaname lifted himself off.

"Get up Yuuki. I know you're awake," said a voice. I opened my eyes again to see Kaname standing over me. I immediately sat up. "Did I startle you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"U-Uh, no I-I'm fine!" I reassured him as I slipped out of his bed. I walked over to my bag and took out my toothbrush and my rag. I was about to escape through the door when Kaname grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Where are you going?" asked Kaname. I looked up at him confusedly.

"To the bathroom," I said nonchalantly. Kaname chuckled.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Kaname playfully. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Um, could you show me where it is?" I asked shyly. Kaname and I both exited out of his bedroom. My heart was still racing. _Had Kaname placed me in his bed last night or had I been sleep walking? _I was brought from my suspicions when Kaname shook my shoulder lightly.

"Did you hear me Yuuki?" asked Kaname still staring at me. "Here's the bathroom." He gestured to a door.

"Oh, um…thank you," I said before opening the door and closing it behind me. I breathed out a sigh closing my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I heard a loud voice sounding oddly close. I opened my eyes only to look into large turquoise ones.

"Ah!" I yelled nearly dropping my toothbrush. I reached for the doorknob ready to run. "W-Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm Aidou Hanabusa an inhabitant of this dorm," he said rather professionally.

"I-I'm Yuuki Cross," I said still on edge. _Still not sure if I should trust him… _

"Yeah, I know that," he said.

_H-How does this guy know my name?! I better be more careful around him…he's probably a bad guy. _Suddenly I heard a light knock on the door.

"Yuuki? Are you alright? I heard you scream," said Kaname's voice from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"S-Sure," I said still keeping my eye on Aidou. Kaname slowly opened the door though I don't know how he opened it with me leaning against it. He looked curiously at Aidou.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaname a bit of tension in his voice. Aidou scratched the back of his head.

"Just doing the usual business," he said.

_What kind of business? _I wanted to ask, but I decided to hold my tongue. Kaname's eyes narrowed as Aidou exited the bathroom.

"You can continue your business now Yuuki," said Kaname as he left the bathroom. After washing up I walked out of the bathroom. I looked around me. _Where was Kaname-sama; maybe downstairs? _I thought as I walked back to his room. It was empty as well. I placed my toothbrush in my bag and walked down the stairs. The dorm was oddly silent. I sat down I the couch looking around once again. The dorm seemed to fascinate me; the big halls, the series of rooms, and the brightness of the sun which shined through the windows. I heard footsteps from above me and I looked to the staircase. A woman stood at the base of the staircase. She had long dark peach-orange hair and she looked very ladylike.

"Hello, I'm Yuuki Cross," I greeted happily wondering if she knew Kaname. She looked at me or kind of glared at me and continued down the stairs into another room. _What's her problem?_ I wondered.

"That's Ruka Souen," said a voice from behind me. I quickly turned around to see it was Kaname.

"Is she mad at me?" I wondered looking down at my hands. _If she is I wonder what I did to make her angry. _Kaname shook his head.

"No, she's just…got some things on her mind," replied Kaname as he looked to where Ruka had disappeared. Suddenly I heard a growling noise and looked down at the source, my stomach. Kaname seemed to notice the sound as well. I giggled.

"I guess I'm hungry," I said happily forgetting Ruka. Kaname smiled.

"Then I guess we better get something to eat then," said Kaname standing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since the dorm was just, well a dorm we went out to eat.

"So, what do you want to eat?" asked Kaname as he looked around the town. I looked up at the clear sky thinking.

_Maybe I'll have a__doughnut? Pancake? Bacon? Or maybe… _"Pizza!" Kaname looked down at me.

"I don't think pizza is a breakfast food," said Kaname as he looked at the stores and restaurants again. "How about some pancakes and bacon?"

"Sure!" I said again hearing my stomach growl. We entered a breakfast café. Kaname had coffee while I had pancakes, bacon, and a glass of milk. I devoured the pancakes and was now attacking the bacon.

"So, is it good?" asked Kaname. I looked up from eating. My mouth was too full so I just nodded.

**Kaname POV **

I suddenly began to wonder why the chairman left trusting Yuuki to me. I sipped more of my coffee as I stared at Yuuki eating her breakfast. What had the chairman been in such a hurry to do that he had to leave Yuuki to find my dorm by herself. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Yuuki put her glass on the table.

"I'm done!" she yelled in her childish voice. She seemed very energetic and happy to be with me. I looked at Yuuki again. She wore a regular shirt with jeans and around her neck was the necklace I'd bought for her yesterday. Again I wondered what made me anxious when I heard Yuuki scream that morning. What compelled me to run to the bathroom and expect the worse? I heard Yuuki call my name.

"What are you thinking about Kaname-sama?" she asked curiously. I grinned.

"Nothing important…where do you want to go now?" I asked casually. Yuuki scratched her head, probably thinking.

"I don't know…where do you want to go?" she asked. Before I could answer Yuuki slipped off the seat. "How about we explore?!"

"Explore what?" I asked. She stared at me as if I was missing out on something. She pulled me out of my seat.

"Around the town!" she said about to pull me towards the door. I removed her hands.

"Can I leave the tip first?" I asked. After leaving the tip I explored the town with Yuuki as promised. The streets were filled with people exiting and entering stores or markets. I decided to occupy our time by getting to know each other. "So, Yuuki what do you think of Aidou?" She looked up at me in confusion.

"Who?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"The man who was in the bathroom this morning," I said trying to refresh her memory. She slammed her fist against her palm.

"Oh! You mean the bad guy!" she said. I almost died of laughter.

_She thought Aidou was a bad person? Wait till I tell him tonight or maybe I should let him find out himself?_Suddenly I smelled something familiar. It was a scent I hoped we'd never cross. The scent of an unknown vampire. I looked up and saw a man about my age walking towards us. He wore a black shirt and ripped jeans. He had blood red eyes and short blonde hair. He stared at Yuuki as he passed. I felt Yuuki suddenly grip my arm. I looked back down at her. She was staring straight at the man looking frightened somehow.

Did she know of the danger that was coming? I growled under my breath at the vampire. He just closed his eyes as he passed. Luckily he wasn't at level E. Yuuki tugged on my arm.

"C-Can we go home Kaname-sama?" she asked timidly.

"Sure, let's go," I said as I held Yuuki's hand. Since it was beginning to get dark I decided to take Yuuki back to the dorm. She would be safer there rather than staying out here. I feared the vampire would come back and he wouldn't be easy to get rid of.

**How was it??? Anyway if you have any ideas don't hesitate! Tell me anything you want and I'll TRY to make it happen! I'll update as fast as I can! **


	3. Yuuki's Assault

**I dedicate this chapter to RaIn SpLaSh! Who gave me the idea! Hope you like! Tell me if it was long enough for ya! I was listening to the vampire knight theme song while writing this so I put my heart and soul into it! (I guess? :P) **

Three: Yuuki's Assault

**Yuuki POV**

"I'll be back Yuuki," said Kaname as he opened the door. I sat up from Kaname's bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just going out," said Kaname before he left the room. After he closed the door I collapsed on top of his bed. I sighed and closed my eyes once again. It was almost like a dream to be in Kaname-sama's bed or even in his dorm. I suddenly pictured us getting married. _I'd be wearing a long silky white wedding dress and Kaname would- Wait! Why am I picturing that?! _I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door open.

"You're already back Kaname-sama?" I asked still keeping my eyes closed. I didn't hear an answer. I felt someone breathing on my neck. I sat up abruptly opening my eyes. Next to my bed was Aidou bent down to my level staring at me. I stared at him wide eyed and he stared back at me. There was a long period of silence as we stared at each other. I grabbed the nearest thing next to me which was a hardcover chapter book.

"Yuuki, its not-."

"Ahhh!!" I screamed hitting Aidou with the book. I repeatedly hit Aidou with the book. "Kaname-sama!" I kept yelling still hitting Aidou with the book.

"Ow! Ow! Stop!" yelled my victim.

**Kaname POV **

I was talking with my fellow classmates though Aidou was nowhere to be seen.

"Akatsuki where is Aidou?" I asked as I looked around us. Akatsuki shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. Ruka seemed to be in a foul mood today, but I needn't bother her about it. I was about to talk about something off topic when Ruka spoke.

"What is _Yuuki_ doing here?" asked Ruka her anger embedded deep in her words.

"The chairman left somewhere and he has trusted Yuuki to me," I said plainly.

"But why you?" asked Ruka avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know. She can't go anywhere else though," I replied trying to think of another topic to talk about.

"Is there something troubling you Kaname?" asked Ichijo. "You look like you're worried about something."

"There was a stray vampire in the town today," I said. I could feel everyone in the room tense up. "He wasn't level E, but he looked as though he had intensions to track down Yuuki."

"What should we do about it?" asked Akatsuki.

"Just keep an eye out for him, we can't afford losing Yuuki," I said shuddering at the thought. "We'll have to-." I was cut off from my sentence when I heard a scream from upstairs.

"Kaname-sama!"

I quickly got up without hesitation and ran up the stairs. _Could the vampire have already attacked without warning?_ I ran to my room and opened the door abruptly.

"Yuuki!" I yelled expecting the worse. I nearly dropped dead laughing at what I came to. Yuuki was sitting on top of Aidou's back repeatedly hitting him with a book.

"Ow! Kaname-sama help me out!" yelled Aidou. I just leaned against the wall watching. Yuuki noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Kaname-sama! It's the bad guy!" yelled Yuuki as she continued her assault.

"Bad guy?! What the hell is this about Kaname?! Why are you watching this?!" yelled Aidou.

"Don't beg for mercy!" yelled Yuuki.

I was getting pure amusement out of Aidou getting beat up by a girl with a hardcover chapter book. After a while I walked over and picked up Yuuki.

"I think the 'bad guy' has had enough," I chuckled. Yuuki glared at Aidou still looking like she wasn't through with him. "Get out Aidou." Aidou crawled out of my room and I shut the door as soon as he left. I sat down with Yuuki on my bed.

"Did I do good Kaname-sama?" asked Yuuki looking up at me brightly.

"Yes, you did great Yuuki," I don't think he'll come back anytime," I said still holding back hysterical laughter. _I guess that's one less person to worry about._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuki POV

"Kaname-sama!" I yelled running through darkness. I couldn't see anything in the never ending dark. _Why was it so dark? Had the world ended? Did the sun burn out?_ I couldn't tell. I searched for a light, a person, a wall, something, but I just grabbed air. I continued to call out for Kaname. _Why was I alone?_ I stopped running and collapsed on the ground sobbing. _Where was everyone? I feel so lonely._ There was only blackness and silence. "Kaname-sama!" _Where was my savior had he left me here? Or was had he disappeared with the world? _

I still sobbed as I curled into a ball. _Everyone where are you?!_ Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Why are you alone girl?" asked a voice. I looked up to see a man standing in front of me. His red eyes glowed in the darkness he had short blonde hair. His clothes were hard to describe in the darkness. "I can help you," said the man. He held out his hand for me to grasp. _Who was this mysterious person and why was he helping me?_ I reluctantly reached out my hand and grasped his. He immediately pulled me towards him.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked trying to pull from his grasp. His grip only tightened.

"Now there is no escape," said the blonde man as he pulled me closer.

"No, get away!" I yelled trying to break his iron grasp. He bent down getting dangerously close to my neck. "Stop!" I yelled again. Suddenly I heard another voice amongst mine and the vampire's.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" said the recognizable voice. I finally broke the vampire's grasp and ran.

I felt something shake my shoulder lightly.

"Yuuki, wake up," said the voice again. I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly. I saw that Kaname was sitting up as well. "Are you alright Yuuki? You were screaming in your sleep." I was staring blankly at a wall wide eyed. I then looked at Kaname with watery eyes.

"Kaname-sama!" I cried jumping into his arms hugging him. Kaname was frozen where he was, but then he wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright Yuuki," said Kaname as he stroked my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I yawned as I awoke once again from a dreamless sleep. Kaname had moved from his spot on the bed. I looked around noticing he was nowhere in the bedroom. I grabbed my toothbrush from my bag and hurried to the bathroom. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I sighed again and looked up.

"Gah! What the hell?!" yelled a voice. I jumped in surprise as I heard the voice. Aidou was standing at the sink in striped boxers; he was **only** in striped boxers. I quickly ran out the door and slammed it shut. I stood leaning against the door for support my face bright red. _I'd seen a boy in his underwear! This is gonna traumatize me for life_, I thought as I waited. Finally Aidou walked out of the bathroom looking red faced as well. He avoided my gaze as he made his escape.

I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth I walked downstairs to find Kaname. Again Kaname was nowhere in sight.

"Yuuki, were you looking for me?" I heard a voice from behind me. Kaname was standing near the staircase. He wore a black shirt and white jeans.

"Kaname-sama," I ran over to him. "Where are we going today?" Kaname looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about we eat breakfast first," replied Kaname as he guided me to a door. The door led to a kitchen. I looked around the kitchen in awe.

_They had a kitchen in a dorm?! Wow… _

"You seem surprised," said Kaname smirking at my reaction. I looked up at him.

"You have a kitchen in a dorm?!" I asked him still marveling at the large kitchen. Kaname nodded. I sat down at the table as Kaname looked through the cabinets. I was playing with the pedal of a rose that was sitting in a vase on the table.

"I heard yelling again earlier this morning. Was Aidou bothering you again?" asked Kaname as he continued looking for something for me to eat. I blushed suddenly remembering my experience in the bathroom.

"U-Uh, no n-no nothing happened! Absolutely nothing," I said paying more interest in the rose on the table. Kaname looked at me suspiciously before going back to searching. Suddenly I heard the door to the kitchen open and a man walked in about Kaname's height. He had light blonde hair and bright green eyes. He gave me another chilling memory of my nightmare, but he seemed friendlier than the dark vampire I'd seen in my dream.

"Hey Kaname!" called the man. Kaname almost dropped whatever he was holding. He stared at the man.

"Please don't do that!" barked Kaname. I looked at both of them confused. Kaname read my confused expression. "Ah, this is Takuma Ichijo."

"Nice to meet you Yuuki Cross," greeted Takuma as he turned his gaze upon me.

_How does he know my name?! Is he a bad guy too? _

"Yuuki?" Kaname called my name and I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Is he a bad guy too Kaname-sama?" I asked cautiously ready to grab the vase across from me at any given time. Takuma looked confusedly at me.

"Huh? Bad guy?"

"Um, no Yuuki he's fine. He found out about you from me," reassured Kaname. I relaxed a little.

"So, that's why you're in the kitchen today," said Takuma as he sat down at the table across from me. I saw Kaname place a box of pancake mix on the counter.

"Have you made pancakes before Kaname-sama?" I asked. Kaname looked doubtful and unsure. Takuma stood up and grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets and a spoon from the drawer.

"How about I make the pancakes," said Takuma smirking. "I know you're horrible at cooking Kaname-sama." Kaname turned a death glare on Takuma.

"You think you can do any better?" asked Kaname. Takuma nodded a pure look of determination on his face. Kaname sighed and sat down beside me. Kaname and I sat in silence except for the occasional question.

"Kaname-sama, do you ever dream about things?" I asked. Kaname pondered at this.

"That depends," said Kaname thinking. "What dream did you have in mind?"

"Dreams like…marrying the person you like," I said, but immediately regret it. Kaname seemed thoughtful for a long moment.

"Not really…not any kind like that I know of," said Kaname looking at me suspiciously.

"Then forget it!" I said trying to change the subject. The smell of bacon wafted around the kitchen. I guess Takuma was doing a little extra. Before I knew it Takuma was done with breakfast and it was actually pretty good. _Kaname seemed to look angry or maybe jealous?_ Takuma stood after I finished eating.

"It was nice to meet you Yuuki," said Takuma. He left the kitchen, but not before ruffling my messy hair. I heard Kaname growl silently.

_He's so jealous…_ "So, where are we going Kaname-sama?"

"Hm, let's go around town again!" I said as I jumped out of my chair.

"Alright, but we shouldn't stay out too long," replied Kaname.

"Yay!" I yelled happily. I was about to rush out the door when Kaname grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kaname.

"Um, outside," I said wondering what Kaname was up to. Kaname smirked.

"You're not going anywhere looking like that," Kaname then let go of my shirt.

"So, I have to- Eeep!" I yelled as Kaname scooped me up in his arms. "W-What are you doing?!" Kaname didn't say a word as he carried me out of the kitchen.

**Hope you all liked! I'll try to make my chapters longer! Strangely I was thinking of Clannad while typing this (Btw Clannad is an anime I recommend to everyone who reviews) Review! Now I must type more!**


	4. Sayori Wakaba

**Chapter might be short again. Why can't I find more to write about in these chapters? ;-; "Project Zero" is commencing...sort of. Obviously I won't add Zero in yet, but only after a few more chapters. Can't make hasty decisions. :D Enjoy! **

Four: Sayori Wakaba

Kaname POV

I found myself being dragged all over the town by Yuuki. I guess this was certainly better than staying around the dorm all the time. I felt Yuuki tug on my sleeve again.

"Kaname-sama? Did you hear what I said?" asked Yuuki as she pointed to a jewelry shop. "That's the place where you bought my necklace." I looked up to where she was pointing. It was in fact the same store. "Let's go!" Yuuki suddenly said pulling on my arm again.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the park!" cried Yuuki as she dragged me along. The buildings got scarcer as we headed onward. Soon there were no buildings at all as we walked down a paved walkway. There was a wide field of trimmed grass and a lake not too far away. There were also a few benches scattered around the park. Yuuki and I rested on a nearby bench enjoying the scenery. There were little people at the park only a few were walking their dogs or feeding the ducks who swam in the lake. Yuuki's eyes constantly searched the park. I wondered what or who she could be looking for.

"Who are you looking for Yuuki?" I asked out of curiosity. Yuuki looked up at me.

"Oh, I'm not looking for anyone," replied Yuuki absentmindedly. I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the paved walkway. Yuuki immediately looked towards where we'd come before. She was obviously looking for someone, but whom? I looked towards the paved walkway as well, but it looked as though the person was someone Yuuki didn't know. Yuuki sighed as she closed her eyes. _Was that disappointment?_

Questions hovered around my head. _Why had Yuuki brought me here in the first place? Who was she looking for? What had caused her disappointment? _More questions circled my head.

"Yuuki!" I heard a distant voice yell. Yuuki opened her eyes and looked around. I looked around as well.

_Where had the voice come from?_

"Yuuki! Over here!" called the voice again. Finally I spotted the source of the sound. It was a girl with caramel colored hair and brown eyes and by the looks of it was about Yuuki's age. Yuuki suddenly stood and waved to the girl.

"Yori-chan!" yelled Yuuki as she ran to the girl and hugged her. My questions had been answered. Yuuki dragged her friend over to me. "Yori-chan this is Kaname-sama, Kaname-sama this is Sayori Wakaba."

"Nice to meet you Sayori," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you as well Kaname-sama," said Sayori as she bowed and excused herself and Yuuki. I saw them walk a distance away from me. I could barely hear their conversation from far away.

Yuuki POV

"Nice meet you as well Kaname-sama," Yori-chan replied before bowing. She pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "I need to talk to you Yuuki." We went a good distance away from Kaname before we were out of earshot.

"What is it Yori-chan?" I asked as I looked back at Kaname who was curiously watching us.

"You're staying with Kaname-sama?!" she asked skeptically. I nodded. "You're kidding! Don't you think he's kinda creepy?"

I shook my head, "Not at all…he's really nice," I said trying to defend my savior. Yori-chan shook her head.

"What about the others are they creepy?" asked Yori-chan. I shook my head once more.

"Everybody's okay except the bad guy," I replied. Yori-chan gasped.

"Who's this bad guy?! I'll kick his butt!" she growled as she clenched her fist.

"H-Hey I can take care of myself! I already took care of him!" I barked triumphantly.

"You sure I shouldn't come over and stay with you until the chairman gets back?" asked Yori-chan.

"No, no that's alright I'm perfectly fine. I'll be alright! I promise," I said giving Yori-chan a brave look. Yori-chan didn't look satisfied just yet. "What?"

"I don't believe you so I'm going to visit tomorrow!" replied Yori-chan. I was about to open my mouth when Yori-chan spoke again. "You can't talk me out of this! I'll be there first thing in the morning and you better be awake!"

I sighed. Obviously I couldn't talk my best friend into changing her mind. "Alright, but be careful. I don't want you to be caught by the bad guy."

Yori-chan scoffed. "Oh, I bet I can kick his butt with my hands tied behind my back!" boasted Yori-chan.

"Sure…, but I have to tell Kaname-sama," I said before looking back at Kaname who was now entranced in the glistening lake. We then walked back to Kaname.

Kaname POV

I grew bored of watching the two girls who were obviously having a conversation they didn't want me to hear. I now stared at the shining lake as the sun's rays touched the surface. What ever I was staring at I could only focus on what Yuuki and her friend were discussing. I could hear their footsteps approaching.

"Kaname-sama, can Yori-chan come visit tomorrow?" asked Yuuki. I turned to look at the two girls.

"I won't take no for an answer!" barked Sayori.

I sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. When are you coming?" I asked keeping an eye on the bright sun which was now lowering.

"Bright and early!" replied Sayori with high enthusiasm.

"Alright, I'll make sure Yuuki is awake by the time you get there," I said staring at Yuuki for a reaction. She seemed to look very exasperated. Sayori then turned to Yuuki.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" said Sayori grabbing Yuuki's hands and staring her in the eyes.

"See you tomorrow Yori-chan," replied Yuuki showing as much enthusiasm as possible. Sayori then waved goodbye to Yuuki and ran back to town. Yuuki sat back down beside me.

"Are you happy your friend is coming?" I asked trying to break the silence. Yuuki remained silent.

"I guess, but sometimes I think Yori-chan worries too much about me," said Yuuki sighing.

"Well, that's how friends are," I said brightly. The comment seemed to lift Yuuki's sprits more than it intended to.

"Alright then! Let's go home so I can be ready for tomorrow," said Yuuki as she dragged me off of the bench. I must've suddenly lost track of time because the sky was getting darker with the first stars appearing. It would be dark soon. We started our walk back into the town. Yuuki was happily walking by my side. It was eerily quiet in the town. Suddenly a scent filled the air, the same scent from yesterday. I looked up from watching Yuuki.

A person stood a few feet in front of us. It was the same man that had passed us yesterday. He leaned against the wall of a nearby building staring at us with the same intense red eyes. Yuuki now hid behind my legs seeking protection. I glared at the vampire ready to attack at any moment. The vampire just calmly walked towards us as if he meant no harm.

"Don't come any closer!" I barked at him. The vampire stopped in his tracks and only stared at Yuuki whose heart was pounding incredibly fast. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

The vampire finally looked up at me. "Why don't you shut your mouth pure blood…why are you protecting that human girl?"

"That's none of your business monster!" I growled still staring at the vampire. The vampire stared at me with a look of pure hatred.

"My name is Akamu Haruko!" It looked as though the already exasperated vampire would say something else, but something caught his attention. He then cursed under his breath and disappeared. I saw two figures sprinting towards us. I was ready to attack when I realized the figures were only Shiki and Rima.

"Kaname-sama, there you are. We've been worried," said Rima as she looked down at the still terrified Yuuki.

"Are they bad vampires too Kaname-sama?" asked Yuuki as she still clutched my pants leg. I chuckled lightly.

"No, they're fine," I replied looking at Shiki and Rima. "This is Shiki and Rima they came to help."

"Was that the vampire you spoke of Kaname-sama?" said Shiki staring at the direction the Akamu went. I bent down so Yuuki could crawl onto my back.

"I'll tell when we get home. Are you alright Yuuki?" I asked as we continued through the town. Yuuki nodded weakly. We'd have to dispose of this rogue vampire…soon.

**Alrightly peoples! In a past review someone suggested Yori x Aidou well now is the time! Not really in the next chapter then it will be the time! :D **


	5. Twilight

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**I have notepad now not the best spelling check system, but at least I can type! This is a bonus chapter before Yori-chan comes over. Yes there is a bit of trash talk about Twilight. I'm sorry to all you Twilight fans out there. I am ashamed to say this but...Vampire Knight is awesomer than Twilight! THERE! I SAID IT! SUE ME!! Enjoy the chapter!**

Five: Twilight

**Yuuki POV**

I was reading a book that Yori-chan had recommended to me called "Twilight". It was boring at first, but now it was getting exciting. I was sitting on Kaname's bed my head buried in the book. I could just imagine the two couple in the book talking in the forest. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the bedroom door. I book marked the page I was on and slammed the book shut.

_Locked and ready...  
_

I tensed up as the door opened. Then I relaxed realizing that it was just Kaname.

_What was I so on edge about? _Kaname probably saw my guarded expression because he walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked humorously as if my guarded behavior amused him.

"No, not at all," I said peering out of the door from where I was sitting. I couldn't afford to have the bad guy find out about Yori-chan.

"What are you reading?" I was taken by surprise as I noticed the book wasn't in my hands anymore. Kaname was looking at the title page of the book which was in his hands. "Twilight?" I reached to grab the book.

"No, give it back Kaname-sama!" I yelled trying to snatch the book away. Kaname leaned away from me. The gleam in his eyes becoming playful. I jumped on his back and reached over his shoulder. Kaname laughed.

"Tell me what it's about first," he replied playfully. I tilted my head curious.

"You want to know what its about? Hmm...its about vampires!" I told him exuberantly. He blinked.

"Vampires, what kind?" Kaname asked me. "Strong vampires that sparkle in the sunlight. There's this girl who likes this guy, but he's a vampire and he wants to suck her blood. But she's not afraid like me!" "What's this girl's name?" Kaname asked obviously interested.

"Bella Swan and the vampire's name is Edward Cullen," I explained. "Bella meets Edward's family and a girl in Edward's family named Rosalie is like really jealous of her. Anyway these bad vampires find out about Bella and they both have to run away and-"

"What are the vampires like again?" Kaname interrupted me.

"They have powers like mind reading, incredible strength, they can control emotions and they can't go in the sunlight because they sparkle!"

"They...sparkle?"

**Kaname POV**

"They...sparkle?"

"Yeah, like diamonds and they attract too many people's attention. There's also this part..."

I'd drifted away from the conversation. _You've got to be kidding. Did she just say sparkling vampires? This had to be a joke. First coffins and then this crap about sparkling vampires._It almost humored me. Obviously humans knew nothing about vampires. The only facts they'd gotten right was the drinking blood and the powers Yuuki mentioned. I was still complaining about the book when Yuuki shook my shoulder.

"Kaname-sama! Are you listening?" barked Yuuki sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "What were you saying?" "They have a another book to this one called New Moon and I'm going to read it next time!" Yuuki sounded thrilled at getting the sequel to this book I was holding. My eyes drifted to the clock.

"It's way past your bedtime Yuuki," I told her ruffling her hair. Yuuki gave me a cute puppy dog look.

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" cried Yuuki in a whining voice. I chuckled.

"You need to rest. You know Sayori will be coming tomorrow," I reminded Yuuki. Yuuki sighed.

"I know...if I go to bed will you go with me?" she asked stubbornly. I sighed.

"Alright." Without warning I picked up Yuuki bridal style. She let out an surprised squeak as I lay down on the bed with her.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not tired!"

There was yet another problem on my hands. _How could I put a ten year old girl to sleep? It would be difficult._ "What can I do to make you go to sleep?"

"I want to see you dressed as a girl," giggled Yuuki. I was numb with shock. _I would die before that happened._"Just kidding!" Yuuki kissed my cheek before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Yuuki."

"Love you Kaname-sama..." I froze. _Did she say she loved me?_ I'd had to assume she'd been sleep talking when she said that, but somehow I knew she meant it. I turned off the lamp next to my bed and closed my eyes.

**The only reason I put up this chapter is 1. I have no idea how to get the Yori x Aidou chapter going 2. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting since I'd gotten Notepad! Anyway please give me some Yori x Aidou ideas!**


	6. Unexpected Love

**Hello peoples. I realize I haven't updated in a while so I give you the Yori x Aidou. Hope you like the short chapter I've made! **

Six: Unexpected Love

**Sayori POV**

My mom agreed to drop me off at the place that Yuuki was temporarily staying at. I told her I'd call later for her to pick me up. I approached the big doors of this mansion and knocked on the door. I didn't hear a sound coming from the other side so I knocked again. No one opened the door so I kicked it in irritation.

_She said she would be awake when I came! Liar! _I waited a few more minutes as I thought of how I would chew Yuuki out.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" called an irritated voice from the other side of the door. A boy with messy blonde hair opened the door. His turquoise eyes glared at me. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Yuuki," I replied simply. The boy's fierce glare turned into a tired stare.

"Oh, right. Sorry…," he mumbled. As I walked into the large house I began to worry that I'd come too early. "Is Yuuki awake?"

"No, I'm afraid she's still asleep. Would you like to sit down?" the boy said gesturing to the couch. His voice sounded strained as if being in the same room with me made him nervous. I sat down on the couch and the boy sat next to me. There was an awkward silence in the air. Then he cleared his throat. "My name is Hanabusa Aidou."

"I'm Sayori," I said suddenly feeling bored talking to this person I didn't know. There was more silence.

"What's your blood type?"

"What?" I said staring at Aidou like he was crazy. "Why do you want to know?"

"Erm…no reason…"

The silence was more awkward than ever after Aidou's random question. _I'm so bored just sitting here!_ "Do you have any juice?"

"Sure." Aidou stood and walked through a door. I breathed out as if I'd been holding my breath. I began to take in my surroundings.

"I wish I had a house like this…," I said to myself. Aidou came back with a small box of juice and gave it to me. "Thank you."

"Why did you want to visit Yuuki?" Aidou asked pure curiosity in his voice.

"Well, she promised me we'd play together sometime this week since summer break started," I replied before I started drinking the juice. "Besides I get worried about her sometimes. She told me that the chairman was going away for a while and I asked her if she want to stay at my place, but she said she'd only be a burden."

"Well, I guess she didn't want you to worry so much," Aidou said calmly.

"You really think so?" I asked staring at Aidou for the first time. He was looking back at me as well.

"Of course, but I think it is kind of you to worry about your friend."

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks flush red. I was talking to this guy who I just met about my personal problems, but it felt nice for someone to compliment me. "You know you're kinda cute…," I said without thinking. Aidou looked at me with wide eyes.

"You think so?" he said getting closer to me. I was suddenly lost in Aidou's turquoise eyes and I couldn't turn away from him.

"Um…y-yeah…" I could feel Aidou's breath on my face. _Is he going to kiss me?! _

**Yuuki POV**

"Oh, Kaname-sama…I'll marry you a thousand times…," I mumbled before I hear a loud beeping noise. I groaned as I sat up in my bed. The clock next to my head was blaring. I found the snooze button quickly and turned off the irritating noise. There was a note on the dresser next to the bed. I picked it up and examined it.

_Dear Yuuki,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to wake you up this morning something came up. I set the clock for at an early time for you so your friend won't be waiting. I'll try to be back as soon as I can._

_Love, Kaname_

I suddenly remembered my date with Yori-chan. _Oh, crap! I need to get dressed!_ I hopped out of bed and opened the door quickly. I made my way to the bathroom to wash up when I heard talking downstairs. My curiosity got the best of me and I crept down the stairs. At first I saw Yori-chan then I saw Aidou leaning towards her. _Oh no! He's going to suck her blood!_ Suddenly I was running down the stairs yelling, "Yori-chan! Watch out, that's the bad guy!"

"Wha?!" Yori-chan yelped as if she had been in a trance. I saw Yori-chan reach for the nearest thing next to her which was the book I'd asked her to bring for me. She smacked Aidou hard in the face with the book. Aidou looked very stunned and confused at Yori-chan's sudden reaction. I finally reached Yori-chan. "So you'd thought you'd make a move on me?! Well, think again!"

"Are you alright Yori-chan?" I asked touching her shoulder. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked an alarmed Kaname as he walked towards us. I ran over to him.

"Aidou was trying to drink Yori-chan's blood," I said as quietly as possible so Yori-chan wouldn't hear. Immediately Kaname looked up at Aidou a fierce fire in his eyes. Aidou finally got a grip on what was happening and bowed his head.

"Aidou, I think you should go…," Kaname said still glaring at the vampire. Aidou nodded and slipped away through another door. Kaname then turned to the confused Yori-chan. "I'm sorry about Aidou, he just can't control himself."

Yori-chan narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but said nothing.

I grabbed her hand. "Let's go upstairs Yori-chan." She just nodded as if she was still processing what happened. I dragged her upstairs into Kaname's room.

**Kaname POV**

I watched Yuuki drag her confused friend upstairs then I went into the kitchen to confront Aidou. He was sitting at a table looking ashamed of his actions.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama….," Aidou mumbled miserably. I walked over to him and slapped him hard in the face. I continued to glare at him. He had the hurt expression he always had when I slapped him. His eyes betrayed the fact that he wanted to retaliate, but he remained silent.

"Think before you act, Aidou," I said before leaving. _Maybe being the bad guy isn't enough to keep Aidou away from Yuuki and her friend… _

**Yuuki POV**

"What did he do to you?" I asked worriedly looking over Yori-chan. She seemed out of it ever since I saved her from Aidou. She had this faraway look in her eyes and she barely paid any attention to what I said.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," she replied absentmindedly.

"Yori-chan, what do you think of the bad guy?" I asked curiously. Yori-chan finally seemed to answer my question.

"I think he's really cute," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I don't think he's that bad."

"What?" I was completely taken by surprise. "You think he's what?" _Does she like him?!_ "If you don't think he's that bad why did you seem so angry earlier?"

"Well, no one is pulling any fast ones on this girl," she replied bitterly. I began to understand what Yori-chan thought had happened.

_She thinks he was trying to kiss her!_ "I think you wanted him to kiss you," I teased playfully.

"No way! I wasn't going to let him kiss me!" she yelled her cheeks flushing red.

I laughed. "I was just kidding!" Pretty soon we were both laughing together thinking how silly it was for a boy to kiss Yori-chan.

"What about you?" she asked. "I bet you dream about marrying Kaname-sama someday like in Twilight!"

"Don't say that!" I growled at her covering my ears. "Don't spoil it for me!" My mind was suddenly brought back to the book in Yori-chan's hands. "You brought New Moon?"

"Yep, what are friends for?"

"Thanks Yori-chan! You're the best!" I cried hugging my best friend.

**Tell me how much you liked it! I'm not sure when, but Zero will come in at some point. Hope you like the chapter! Review! **


	7. Kidnapped

**Sorry if the chappie is short. Again. Enjoy! **

Seven: Kidnapped

**Yuuki POV **

"Yeah!" I yelled as I placed a card on the ground. "I win!" Akatsuki threw down his cards.

"Dang, I lost," he growled. The light orange-haired vampire was sitting cross-legged on the floor with me playing cards. I'd recently met him a few days ago. Now he'd become my game partner. He was the only one who seemed to have a lot of time on his hands. I doubted that he was related to Aidou because he was a little more mature than his cousin.

"Now you have to give them to me!" I said happily. Akatsuki sighed and pushed his deck of cards towards me. "Yay!" I heard Kaname chuckle at the doorway of his room.

"You bet your new deck of cards?" he asked curiously. "Why would you want cards, Yuuki?" I showed him the package of brand new cards.

"They have kittens on the back of them," I told him. "I love cats!"

"Kittens?" Kaname looked at Akatsuki raising his eyebrows. Akatsuki shrugged.

"Those were the only ones they had left in the store," Akatsuki explained.

Kaname smiled down at me and then handed me a medium-sized box. "Happy Birthday Yuuki." I stared at the box for a moment and took it. I started counting in my head the number of days I'd spent here. Then I looked at the calender on the wall. It was my birthday today.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama!" I opened the box and pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a kitty with orange striped fur.

"Do you like it?" Kaname asked cautiously as if he was starting to regret buying it. I stood up and gave Kaname a hug.

"I love it!" I squealed happily. Kaname looked relieved. I looked outside the window. It was very sunny outside and clear with no signs of rain. "Can we go somewhere today?"

"Sure, why don't you get dressed."

I nodded. "Alright!" I grabbed my clothes and hurried to the bathroom.

XxXx

"Where we going Yuuki?" asked Kaname as I pulled him along the street. I thought for a moment and then I had an idea.

_I'll get something for Kaname-sama! _"We're going to the store." Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"The store?" he asked curiously. I nodded. "Alright, let's go." Then I realized I didn't know where the nearest store was around this part of town. Kaname chuckled. "Come on. I'll take you to a store around here." I blushed as Kaname began to lead the way. Finally we reached a store after taking a few turns. Cool air rushed past me as we entered a super market. It was huge!

"Can you buy me a cupcake Kaname-sama?" I asked looking over at the bakery section. I looked over at the toy section. _Would he like a stuffed animal, too? _I began to wonder. Kaname saw me looking and told me to go ahead.

"You can go look at the toys if you want while I get you your cake," Kaname suggested.

"Okay!" I said letting go of his hand and walking towards the isle. "I'll be back soon!" When I got to the isle I found that the toys were divided into different sections on the shelves. There were race cars, barbies, toy sets, and... stuffed animals! I looked through the animals trying to find one that would suit Kaname. _A lion? _I shook my head. Then I found a small stuffed bat. It had beady eyes and tiny wings. "Perfect, I better-" I was suddenly cut off when someone grabbed the collar of my shirt and put a hand over my mouth. I squirmed frantically.

"It's alright. I've got you now," whispered a sinister voice in my ear. Before I could act everything went dark.

**Kaname POV**

"Sorry, we're all out of cupcakes, sir," said the baker as he emerged from the kitchen.

"It's alright," I replied. Yuuki must've been looking forward to that cake though. The baker told me he was sorry for the inconvenience. I walked towards the toy isle to find Yuuki. I looked down the isle, but I didn't see Yuuki anywhere. "Yuuki?" _Where is she? _Suddenly a scent wafted in my direction and I froze. It was the scent of the rogue vampire. _No! _I quickly bolted out of the store. _No, no, no. This cannot be happening! _The scents of other people blocked out Yuuki's scent along with the rogue vampire's. I leaned against a store window. _This isn't good..._

I heard the glass cracking behind me as my worry turned to anger. _What would he do to Yuuki besides suck her blood? _I raced back to the dorms. I needed to form a plan to find Yuuki.

XxXx

**Yuuki POV **

I woke up in a bed that didn't have any sheets or blankets. I felt light headed as I stared up at the dark ceiling.

_Where am I? What happened to me? _I sat up looking around. The room was very dark. A broken lamp sat next to me on a dusty dresser. There was a cobweb connecting the lamp and the dresser. The whole place smelled like rotting wood as if this room had been left to rot here. There was an eerie atmosphere about this place.

"I can see you're awake," growled the same sinister voice. At the far corner of the room was a blond man with red eyes. I remembered his name, Akamu Hakuro.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" I stammered trying to look brave. Akamu grinned. I realized he had something furry and black in his hands. It was my present for Kaname. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Oh, is it now?" Akamu was suddenly at my side. "What are you going to do about it?" He sounded like one of those bullies at my school. It made me want to punch him.

"Kaname-sama will avenge me if you kill me," I threatened him. He started laughing.

"Why would I kill such a delicate thing like you?" There was a fierce fire in his eyes. "I'm going to lure the pureblood here so I can kill him and become superior above all these miserable vampires that bow before him." Before he could rant anymore about his plan I kicked him hard in the gut and grabbed my stuffed animal from his hands. I raced for the door that I'd spied earlier and turned the knob. I nearly had a heart attack as I ran out. There was a deep hole in the floor that dropped down into darkness. I almost fell in until Akamu grabbed my arm and pulled me back roughly. "Why you little!" He gripped my arm tighter.

"Ow!" I screamed at him. "Let me go or you'll be sorry!" Akamu threw me onto the matress again. He looked furious and flustered, but I hadn't really done much damage.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "You're lucky that I'm sparing you until your vampire comes for you!" I cringed against the wall gripping my stuffed bat that I'd promised myself I'd get for Kaname. "Do something like that again and you'll be dead before your boyfriend gets here."

_He's not my boyfriend. _I wanted to yell that at Akamu, but it would probably just give him more reason to kill me now. I curled up in a ball on the bare matress. Tears welled up in my eyes. _What's going to happen to me now? Where's Kaname-sama? _I hoped he would figure out where I was soon.

**Kaname POV **

"Kaname, please don't break everything in sight," pleaded Ichijo as I tapped my fingers on the table in front of me. The table had three cracks in it from my rising anger and the walls were starting to crack as well. Akatsuki, Aidou, Rima, and Shiki were discussing with me where the vampire would be hiding with Yuuki. Ruka wasn't included in the meeting, but she knew about it and refused to join. It was already dark outside and it had been hours after Yuuki's kidnapping.

"He could be anywhere by now," Aidou said looking at me anxiously. "We don't know what kind of vampire this Akamu person is. He could be hiding her in a hotel or a sewer for all we know."

"Maybe we should look him up," suggested Akatsuki. Rima shook her head.

"Not all vampires have a permanent residence like us," she reminded him. It took all my will power not to crush the table in front of me. Suddenly a knock came on the door. Ichijo stood up to get it, but I got up first and walked towards the door. I opened the door. A boy stood there. He looked to be about twelve. He had silver hair and light lavender eyes. He wore a black shirt and light gray pants (what? I'm not creative with clothes). There was a belt around his waist that looked suspiciously like a gun holster. A dark-haired man stood behind him. I recognized the man.

"Yagari?" I said disbelievingly. "What's a vampire hunter want with me?" I asked harshly.

"Kaien Cross sent me and my student, Zero Kiryuu, to check on Yuuki," he replied. I narrowed my eyes. "What's going on?" I let them come inside. They both took a seat next to Aidou and he scooted as far away as possible from him.

"What are _you _doing here?" Aidou growled at them.

"Where's Yuuki?" Yagari ignored Aidou's question.

I sighed. "She was kidnapped... by a vampire."

**OMG! Cliffhanger. I will try to update fast, but I do have other stories. Give me any ideas if you have any. **


	8. Rescued

**Hello! Sorry I took so long! Enjoy! There is a little violence in this chapter. **

Eight: Rescued

**Previously:**

"What are _you _doing here?" Aidou growled at them.

"Where's Yuuki?" Yagari ignored Aidou's question.

I sighed. "She was kidnapped... by a vampire."

**Now:**

**Kaname POV**

"What?" Yagari growled. "How did this happen?"

"A rogue vampire has been trailing us and I thought we would be able to dispose of him. I let my guard down today and he kidnapped her... right from under my nose," I growled almost cracking the table in front of me in half.

"Was there anything he left to follow by?" Yagari asked. I shook my head.

"He covered his scent well. I have no idea where he and Yuuki could be." I worked to keep my temper. _The one time the chairman sends someone Yuuki gets kidnapped. What horrible timing he has..._

"We'll find her," the boy next to Yagari finally spoke. I recalled his name was Zero.

I stared at Yagari. "How?"

"I am a very experienced vampire hunter. I don't think one vampire will be a problem," Yagari answered sounding smug.

"His name is Akamu Haruko," I offered him the little information I knew. "He isn't at level E... yet."

Yagari's eyes widened in disbelief. "Akamu, eh? I've been tracking him for a long time."

"Do you know where he could possibly be?"

"He picks places where there is little human activity," Yagari told me.

"What about that abandoned place outside of town?" I heard Akatsuki offer. "The people around here are scared silly of that place."

Yagari stood up beckoning Zero to follow. I stood up with him.

"I'd like to come with you," I growled firmly grabbing Yagari's shoulder. I saw Zero give me a furious glare. I heard Aidou stand up behind me.

"I'd like to come too, Kaname-sama." Aidou gave me a determined look. I knew that Aidou didn't like Yuuki, but he would do whatever it took to please me. I nodded and Yagari sighed.

"I guess you can join us." Zero gave Yagari a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything as we all walked out the door.

**XxXx**

**Yuuki POV**

I woke up again realizing I was still in the dark room with Akamu. A faint light came in from the outside. I sat up on the rough matress rubbing my eyes.

_Was it dawn already?_ I looked around the room. The blonde vampire was asleep in the chair he was sitting in. _Shouldn't you keep an eye on your hostage at all times?_ I wondered. I slipped quietly off the bed and tiptoed to the window. I pulled back the tattered curtains to look outside. The window had a jagged hole in it like someone broke the glass with a giant rock. I could escape through here, but I'd probably be badly cut. I took a peek at my kidnapper. _I wouldn't get very far even if I tried._ There was a faint light on the horizon as it was close to morning. A hand grabbed my shoulder roughly.

"What are you doing?" he growled. I tried to struggle free of his grasp.

"I'm just looking out the window," I snapped back. He quickly looked out the window and then closed the tattered curtains. He trudged over to his chair and sat down. I did the same and sat back on the matress. I have to try and get out of here. I looked at the door which was one of my escape routes, unless I wanted to fall to my death. There was a gaping hole on the other side. I didn't know how deep or how far across it was. I looked around the room again. There weren't any other doors in the room. There was a man sized hole in the ceilling leading to another room.

"You'll never escape," Akamu growled echoing my thoughts. His eyes glowed red in the darkness as he sniffed the air. Akamu got up and started to walk towards me showing his teeth. "I guess one bite would satisfy my hunger."

I scooted backwards on the bed staring at him wide-eyed. _He was going to drink my blood._ "Don't, Kaname-sama will kill you," I threatened in a weak voice. He laughed.

"I don't care about that stupid pureblood." He grabbed my arm and held it up to his mouth. He bit into my flesh sucking the blood from me. I tried to push him away.

"No! STOP!" I screamed. Suddenly the door burst open and slammed against the wall. I heard the sound of a gun going off and Akamu collapsed on the ground. I whipped my head towards the doorway to see a boy about my age holding a gun. I was frozen where I was still trying to absorb what had just happened. The boy locked eyes with me. A man with an eyepatch appeared behind him. The boy ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on idiot!" he snapped. "Don't just sit there!" I got up and snapped out of my dazed state. The man walked past us as we reached the doorway.

"Wait! What is he going to do to him?" I asked.

"Shut up and jump," the boy growled. I stared down the gaping hole in front of us.

"Jump?" I looked at him. "Are you crazy?" The boy pulled me forward and we both plummeted down the hole. I shut my eyes tight as the air rushed past me. I felt strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see Kaname looking at me anxiously.

"Yuuki...," he sighed.

"Kaname-sama!" I cried hugging him. He hugged me back.

"You're safe now, Yuuki," Kaname reassured me. He set me down carefully on the ground. "I'll be back." He jumped up and appeared at the door where we'd jumped from.

**Kaname POV**

I jumped to the opening with ease. Yagari was holding down the vampire who was struggling with him.

"A little help, Kuran?" growled Yagari. The vampire punched Yagari in the jaw and pushed him off. Akamu wiped the blood off his mouth laughing.

"You thought a vampire hunter would subdue me?" he laughed again. "That girl's blood was very delicious. When I kill you I'll suck her dry." Yagari was about to shoot the vampire, but he slapped away his gun and punched him again in the nose this time. My vision was tinted red as I recalled what he'd said.

_He drank her blood?_ Akamu advanced towards me trying to attack me, but I dodged. He swung his fist towards my face, but I grabbed his fist feeling his bones crack. Akamu yelled in pain and staggered backward. I signaled for Aidou to come forward. He grabbed Akamu's shirt glaring at him.

"You'll be sorry you messed with us," Aidou growled and ice engulfed Akamu's body. I concentrated on the petrefied vampire and the ice statue cracked into a thousand peices.

"Finally that nuisance has been disposed of," I growled trying to calm down. My vision began to turn back to normal. Yagari wiped the blood from his nose.

"Why did we need to take Yuuki out when we could have just taken him out right then and there?" asked Yagari in an agitated tone.

"I didn't want her to see this," I whispered. "Let's go."

**Yuuki POV**

I looked around for the boy as I saw Kaname jump to the door. I found him leaning against the wall. I leaned against the wall with him. The belt around his waist caught my attention.

_Was that a gun?_ "Aren't you a little young to have a gun?" I asked hearing the sounds of a struggle above us. The boy stared at me with an annoyed expression which made me regret my question.

"Aren't you a little old to be carrying around stuffed animals?" he sneered back. I flinched at his hostility. "Why don't you just say thank you?"

"Thanks for rescuing me."

He grunted and looked away.

"What's your name?"

"Zero Kiryuu."

Before I could ask anything else Kaname, Aidou and the man with the eyepatch dropped down through the hole.

"That was interesting," the man said to Kaname.

"Ah, Yuuki this is Yagari. He's a vampire hunter," Kaname explained. I looked back at Zero with wide eyes.

"You're a vampire hunter?" I asked in awe. "So you do this kind of thing all the time?"

"Yeah," Zero confirmed. He looked at my arm which was now bloody from Akamu's bite. Zero tore a strip from his pants and wrapped it around my arm. I blushed at his kindness.

"Um, thanks."

"Whatever."

"We should get going," Kaname said grabbing my hand. Kaname bent down and allowed me to climb on his back. We finally walked outside of the dark old house. The sky was now a grayish blue.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked curiously.

"Yagari had been searching for this vampire and he was familiar with him," Kaname explained. "How is your arm?"

"It's fine," I replied. I yawned as I saw the sun coming up. I suddenly remembered my gift for Kaname and gave it to him.

"What's this?" he asked curiously as he took the stuffed bat away from me. I smiled.

"It's a gift for you. I got it for you yesterday."

"Thank you, Yuuki. It's a great present."

I blushed and ducked my head. "Y-Your welcome." I sighed. I was finally with Kaname again. I was safe with him once again.

**How was it? Review!**


End file.
